Left 4 PANDEMIC
by Howlz-Moon
Summary: A pandemic is spread, the world is in chaos as The Left 4 Dead universe a crossing over with me and my friend's own universe. Will we all survive? Is this the end? Blood will be shed, the infected will hunt down, one by one, as we fall. Rated M...To be safe.


A/N:_**Hello all. w First story I'm going to submiiiiiiiit...~ 3 I don't know what the heck I have in mind for it... But, I'm gonna add this...It takes place in the Left 4 Dead universe. (But, in my state for now.) I'm writing about how it would be like if me and my friends were in the Left 4 Dead universe- Situation. We're using ourselves, but, putting in nicknames. Characters: My friend Kasey, (In story: Annabeth.) Me: (In story, Mai. Pronounced; 'My'.) AND MORE IN REAL LIFE FRIENDS~ 3 You'll find out. NO CHARACTERS FROM THE GAME WILL BE USED IN THIS. Just me and my friends, and... The zombies ewe. I added a little change to some stuff here and there, about CDC, and government making the Pandemic. So, it's kinda like our change to left 4 dead. -3Also, this is in third person. O3O So, Gonna make sure no Mary-sues are made... e3e But, I will put characters in P.O.V. At points, my friend is gonna be so proud. ;w; OKAY, I'M DONE. Might start off with a song to fit into the scene. SONG BEING USED: Burning in the skies- By linkin Park.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Left 4 Dead or The song! All rights go to their owners. Although, I own my motherfucking self and my friends own themselves. |:U Also, story will be rated m, for later chapters, this will contain gore, blood, and lots of violence. Maybe, romance will be involved... Not sure.**_

–

_**1:00, PM. Downtown Providence. Sun up, in the afternoon.**_

The day scared them all. Traffic was booming up, stores are getting emptier by the minute, and all seemed bad there in Providence, RI. For such a small state,the downtown seemed to be already filled to the top, as people raced to stores, picking up aid kits and food. A _storm_, must be happening, right? Or a hurricane. But, it was something that only the gamers could believe, just maybe.

Inside was chaos, people being pushed down, stampede, all over.

_I use the deadwood to make the fire rise  
The blood of innocence burning in the skies  
I filled my cup with the rising of the sea  
And poured it out in an ocean of debris..._

"Mom! Help!" You could hear a teenager say as they were lost in the crowd of people running in such chaos, trampled over. Scratching and pulling is what you would first go through in this situation.

"_Downtown providence is in CHAOS as a new __**Pandemic**__ is spreading across the globe at this moment. It is yet to know what this pandemic can cause', but, CDC, is saying, 'Do not panic, get refuge, AND STAY CLEAR OF FULL PLACES.' Little is known as they are explaining what to do in this situation. Stack up on food and first aid kits. Keep family together, and keep calm!" _On the large screen in the middle of the mall, this was all heard.

_**I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve**_

I held my breath as clouds began to form  
But you were lost in the beating of the storm  
But in the end we were meant to be apart  
In separate chambers of the human heart

I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve

It's in the black and bones  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve

I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve

The pain is mine alone  
For bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve

What I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve

Here's the dead wood to make the fire last  
The blood of innocence burning in the skies  
-

A/N: Woah. O – O; That's a lot of lyrics. I was trying to get to the point, ah well. XD; ON WARDS WITH THE STORY~

–

"Shit! Fuck! Oh my god, sorry dude!" All this coming from Jesus. (A friend ewe.) He tried to keep up on the aisles in the Walmart nearby the mall. He watched as he ran, children being left behind and adults,teenagers...People, pulled on their shirts or arms, trying to get the the last of something. The last thing you'd hear as you're running is a large scream, or cursing. "Let me get that, thank you-" "Oh, it's MINE bitch!" Yelled a woman, fighting with another, over a first aid kit. '_What am I getting myself into...?'_ Jesus thought as he ran to the check aisle, he had in hand was a bottle of rubbing alcohol,bandages, and, a basket full of food and health stuff. "This is hell alright..." He said to himself, he thought about running out the door, stealing the stuff but, nah, That would be _too_ far, and, the news and CDC are probably messing with ya about this Pandemic, but, what if it was the truth...? "I'm just thinking like a looney-toon right now." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, Mai.

"Girl! Hey, it's me, Jesus. I'm in Walmart right now, place is like fucking hell." He said to her over the phone.

P.O.V.

_Mai. ( Yaaaayz. w)_

"_Girl! Hey, it's me, Jesus. I'm in Walmart right now, place is like fucking hell." _He said to me over the phone. "I know, same here, on my street. over here ain't liking what's going on..." I told him, was one of my derpy nicknames friends call me. I had a happy attitude, people could trust me. And, I was fun to be around. On some moments... "My mom's pretty sick right now, and my dad's in the kitchen trying to whip up some soup to see if my mom has a cold or somethin'. Shit isn't going down well. My brother is with his friend Kenny. Playing Left 4 Dead...Which is even worse because if we're in an actual Zombie apocalypse, I'm going to murder his ass for scaring me even more playing it." I said once again, I wasn't fit for a zombie apocalypse, I was chubby, what I meant was

plump, my thighs were like medium cushions, and people could just lay on me and feel like they're in pillow heaven, basically, I looked like a short, "Adorable" Chubby fairy. I swept my long bangs out of one of my eyes, I was nervous, for sure.

"_Shit going down badly here too. Same lady started foaming out of her mouth, she looked like she was having a seizure or something." _He replied to me over the phone, Jesus was one of my friends who I kept close as a brother That I needed to play COD, L4D, and all that gamer stuff with. He'd beat me whenever the chance, since I'm a girl, I'm still good at shooting in games, in real life, I'm a little bitch who can't shoot a gun, but, I can pack a big punch and Metal Bat is my middle name. "I warn you, be careful. Who knows if she is infected or something. Don't get too close, if you wanna end up as Zombitch bait." I said, chuckling and laughing.

"_You're real funny... Listen, gotta go. I called to check up on you sis, I'll be there in half an hour, bye-" "_Hold on a fucking sec! Can you pick up Annabeth and Arunsak while you're at it? Also, get Richard. Keep out of trouble, watch out for traffic. Pick up other friends if there are any. Bye dude." "_Okay, I'll make sure I get that down. FUCK! Mai, get your baseball bat and stay there."_ He ended the call as soon as I was about to ask why. Must be something up...?

_End of P.O.V._

Jesus turned off the phone and glanced up to come face to face with the lady running right after him, FIRST THING. He widened his eyes and ran, he jumped over the check aisle desks, and ran to the sports aisle, he lost the lady and he heard a scream.

"_AHH! HELP ME! Jack!" _it sounded like a young woman screaming, as he saw when the lady bit into her shoulder, and pulled out a chunk. Blood ran down her face like a wild animal already feasting on their pray. The lady screamed a horrible scream, she began to get longer nails at the site of it all.

"_This could** NOT **_be happening!" Was the sentence Jesus said, before he went to grab a metal bat, and start a fight that will last years...

_To be Continued..._

– A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN. Okay. .w. I'm done, I think I've done a great jooob. w And, I'm hoping to get great reviews. OuO I'm just gonna sit here and be happy for da rest of mah lyfe... I spelled like that on purpose. |:3 Can't wait to see if I can continue, I'm gonna have to think about what I'm going to do. Wish me luck, Jesus is be bad-ass betches... |:U Howlz- OUT~! 3


End file.
